epicofthestarwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Master of the Order
The Master of the Order was a rank and title bestowed upon a Jedi Master. The title signified that the Jedi Master was the leader of the Jedi Council. It was slightly different from the Grand Master title, although, the two would often merge under the same Jedi individual. History The rank was established upon the inception of the Jedi Order—then known as the Ashta Matha—to help organize the meetings of the Jedi Council. The Master often raised topics of concern and administer polls to avoid disorganized chatter. The Master of the Order was appointed via a vote by the Jedi Council—conducted by the Grand Master—it required the unanimous consent of the Council to approve a member to the position. The position first started as a near-equal to that of the Grand Master, however, to avoid any power struggles and schisms, the rank was downgraded to—Jedi Council deemed— a ceremonial position. The title was held by many Jedi, but their names were usually mired in obscurity. Of the few that had been remembered by historians, the most significant could be narrowed down to three: , Otah and Mason Quarrell. Satele Shan, the descendant of Jedi and , took the title circa 3,653 BBY and navigated the Jedi and Galactic Republic through the . Otah ascended to the position many years after training the future Grand Master Yoder Gree; once the latter joined him on the Council. Mason Quarrell, the Sicemonite Jedi, was given the title just prior to the Great Galactic War. He served the position from 30 BBY to, at least, 7 BBY. Requirements The Master of the Order was known for its strict requirements. The candidate had to have been a member of the Jedi Council and a Jedi Master. The position also mandated that all appointees had to have been elected unanimously. Once appointed to the seat, the Jedi had to serve a life term on the Council, the only exceptions to this rule were death or resignation from the Order. Powers The position started out nearly as powerful as the Jedi Grand Master. It had the power to call and lead meetings and to call for the removal of the Grand Master or call for a vote of incapacitation of the Grand Master. That meant the Master could call for a poll of the Jedi Council to transfer power to the Master of the Order if the Council deemed that the Grand Master was unable to perform or lead. Over time, the power was reduced to the point that it was considered a ceremonial position. The Master could no longer call for votes to remove or transfer powers from the Grand Master. In fact, the only powers that were retained were the ability to call for meetings and to organize the agenda dictated by the Council or Grand Master. However, if the Council deemed that the Grand Master was unable to do their duties, the power would be temporarily granted to the Master of the Order. In spite of this, they could not change policy or the direction of the Order until they were named the permanent Grand Master and then they would assume the title and power of that position. The Grand Master could also appoint the Master as their permanent replacement or name them as the temporary Grand Master. Masters of the Order * (3,653 BBY—) *Otah (—270 BBY) *Mason Quarrell (30 BBY–7 BBY) Behind the scenes The Master of the Order was directly influenced by the canon Star Wars universe. The position was mentioned in expanded universe text sources. It also serves as a reason behind Mason Quarrell, a character of the Epic of the Star Wars, conducting the Council meetings rather than the higher ranked Yoder Gree. Category:Articles by I'm the Chosen One Category:Jedi ranks Category:Jedi titles